Eve's Laws
'Eve's 'Laws' ' Occasionally Eve will make remarks about the way things should, or should not, be or certain things that should be 'laws'. Sometimes the observation, or rule, may have a serious bent or may be humorous in nature. *"There should be a law against putting someone in the ground."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 38 **Eve hated funerals. She detested the rite human beings insisted on giving death.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 35 She could think of no better description of a funeral than of a mildly inferior play.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 37 ***Eve to Roarke: "When my time comes, I don't want the preservatives and the stylist. You can just build a big fire, slide me in. Then you can throw yourself on the pyre to show your wild grief and constant devotion."Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 308 ***When Eve thought to herself that she would one day be as old and irritating as Father Rodriguez, she decided she would just eat her weapon and get it over with.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 30 *"People should be allowed – no, they should be required to chase mimes down the street with bats."Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 135 *"Webster wasn't an ex. You have to be naked with somebody for more than two hours for them to qualify as an ex. It's a law."Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 272 *"Why does it have to be an hour earlier there, or an hour later here? Why can't everybody just run on the same time and end the madness?"Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 251 **When Eve needed to call Las Vegas, she said, "It's earlier there, right, in Vegas. The stupid time zone crap actually works for me this time."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 296 **About the gaining and losing time, by crossing time zones, Eve wondered, "How can you lose an hour? Where does it go? Can someone else find it? Does it get reported to the Lost Time Division?"Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 218 *"It should be illegal to run a food-service operation and not offer Pepsi."Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 223 *there being no school on Saturdays "There ought to be. There ought to be school twenty-four/seven for little disrespectful creeps like that. Give them a day out, all they do is cause trouble."Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 329 *No kissing in front of the uniforms.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 89 'Animals' *When Eve heard frogs, and thought they sounded big ("Like alien-frog big") she kept her hand on her police-issue stunner just in case.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 219 'Beliefs' *Organized religion baffled her, made her vaguely uncomfortable. She'd been raised by the state, and a state education was forbidden, by law, to include even a whiff of religious training.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 207 **There might be a God. She hadn't completely ruled such things out.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 35 **Eve didn't care for churches much. They made her feel guilty for reasons she didn't care to explore.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 75 ***Churches always smelled like the dying or the dead to her.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 77 **In Eve's mind, memorials were for the living left behind.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 187 *This may be of interest or it may be something Eve thought simply because she was in a church (she may have been thinking 'in context'). The implications are unknown as Eve previously referred to God as 'she'.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 77 **Eve refers to Jesus as God in Salvation in Death": "Eve took one more scan of the crime scene. A lot of death for one small church, she mused. One in the coffin (Hector Ortiz), one at the altar (Father Flores), and the one looking down on both from the really big cross (Jesus). One dies in his sleep after a long life, one dies fast – and the other gets spikes hammered through his hands and feet so they can hang him on a cross of wood. God, priest, and the faithful, she thought. To her way of thinking, God got the worst deal of the three."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 12 *Eve has been studying up on Catholicism and used the word transubstantiation.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 289, 290 *"Religion gets used too much, as an excuse, a fall guy, a weapon, a con. A lot of people, maybe most, don't mean it except when it suits them. Not like Luke Goodwin or López. They mean it. They live it. You can see it in them. Maybe that makes the bullshit harder to take. I don't know."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 200 *Eve believes there is something more after death. "No way we go through all this crap, then that's it. If it is, I'm going to be seriously pissed off."Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 221 *In her dream, it was said that justice is Eve's faith and she has an intense, marrow-deep respect for the law.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 225 'Promotion' *"He dangled a captaincy in my face. Tells me he can get it for me, otherwise I'm in the back of the line because of my poor personal choices." **"Meaning me." Amusement fled. "Is that true? Are your chances for promotion bogged down because of us?" **"How the hell do I know?" Still flying on the insult, she rounded on him. "Do you think I care about that? You think making rank drives me?" **"No." He walked to her, ran his hands up and down her arms. "I know what drives you. The dead drive you."Interlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 18 *When Eve expressed her disdain for the media, Chief Tibble said that playing the media was essential to her if she wanted to be promoted. "You'd be wearing bars now if you paid more attention to perception and image. You've made choices that have prevented you from being the youngest female captain in the NYPSD." Purity in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3441-5), pp 263 **Later, Whitney told her that she deserved the badge based on her merit but her age was also a consideration; her marriage wasn't regarded as a detriment by the department and, if it was up to him, she'd have the bars. Purity in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3441-5), pp 298 *To Eve, Whitney said, "You should be captain. You know there are reasons, mostly political, why you haven't been offered the opportunity to test for captaincy ... You don't know them all reasons. I could push it, push the chief, call in some markers ... I'm not ready to have one of my best street cops riding a desk. And you're not ready to comfortably ride one ... We'll both know when you are."Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 173 *In the Spring of 2060, Webster told Eve she may never make captain; he resented it for her sake.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 120 'Resignation' *In Naked in Death, after Whitney said her decision to sleep with a suspect (Roarke) was asinine and that he didn't expect this of her, Eve said, "It doesn't affect the investigation, or my ability to continue. If you think differently, you're wrong. If you pull me off, you'll have to take my badge, too."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 174 *In Immortal in Death, Eve said that if she was taken off Mavis' case she'd take personal time and work it herself; if necessary, she'd resign.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 64 * In "Vengeance in Death", Eve is confronted in Whitney's office by both Whitney and Chief Tibble, after they received an anonymous tip that connected Roarke to multiple murders. When Whitney suggested that she should try and clear it up, she was offended, and offered to resign if the Commander and the Chief did not have confidence in her integrity. "I want you to take note, Commander, that turning in my badge would be like cutting off my arm. But if it comes down to a choice between the job and my marriage, then I lose the arm."Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), pp. 197, 198 * In Born in Death, when Whitney insinuates that Roarke may use the data from Eve's case for his personal gain, Eve is insulted and reminds him that she is very aware of her responsibility to the victim, to the people of New York, to the department. "If you have any doubts of my understanding of that responsibility or my ability to fulfil it, you're not only obliged to remove me from this investigation, but you should be asking for my badge." Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3715-7), pp. 83 References Category:Characters Category:Eve Dallas